


I Can Take You

by Ferrane



Series: Kigo - Killing it With Their Kissable Faces - Shorts [3]
Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21669427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferrane/pseuds/Ferrane
Summary: Shego wants to take Kim on a magic carpet ride - without her permission.
Relationships: Kim Possible/Shego
Series: Kigo - Killing it With Their Kissable Faces - Shorts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557019
Kudos: 64





	I Can Take You

"Well hello, Princess."

There, sitting on her windowsill, is her green skinned archenemy. She's relaxed, as though it's normal for her to be there, expected even - it's not. Yet still, she looks at home.

"What the hell are you doing Shego?"

With the cattiest smile Kim had ever seen that would put the Chesire Cat to shame, Shego folded one leg over the over, her back against the window.

"Why I'm here for you, Kimmie."

Kim looked Shego over, once, twice, thrice.

"I don't want to fight-"

Shego's laughter cut Kim off. She hopped down from the window, laughing once more as Kim took up a defensive stance.

"I don't want a fight, Kim."

The use of her real name threw Kim off. Shego _never_ used her real name. But the didn't mean she could trust Shego, it just meant she was being honest. Kim could relax (for now).

"What do you want then?"

"You."

Kim blinked, once, twice, thrice.

"What?"

"I want you."

"What did you just say?"

Shego smiled, taking another step closer, she lifted her hand and placed it gently against Kim's cheek, caressing, smiling further when Kim didn't move.

"I said," Shego leaned closer, gently grazing her lips against Kim's, "I. Want You."

Kim was stuck, hypnotized by Shego's gentle hands and soft, plush lips - what the heck?!

Shego moves so quickly not even Kim's _years_ of training react fast enough; and as Kim feels her body being pulled out the window all she can do is scream.

 _Kim_ _Possible_ , who's fought giant spinning tops, crocodiles, sharks, death rays and the like - _screamed_. Because as fast as a jet is cutting through the sky as Kim prepares for a life-defying sky-dive - _Shego's faster_.

Kim's not prepared for when her feet reconnect with the ground, wobbling slightly, standing only because Shego has her arms around her.

It takes a moment for Kim to realise that they aren't on the ground. No, instead, they're standing on one of Shego's hover vehicles; so far up in the sky that it can't quite be classed as hovering so much as flying.

Shego's laughter rips through Kim's momentary shock. "Look up, Princess."

Despite her better judgment, Kim looks up.

And her breath is stolen.


End file.
